Project Summary/Abstract 2019 Malaria Gordon Research Conference & Gordon Research Seminar The 2019 Malaria Gordon Research Conference coincides with a critical juncture in the malaria research community. Although strides toward malaria elimination continue in some regions, the WHO recently reported that after years of declining numbers of malaria cases and deaths, progress against malaria has stalled and even reversed in other regions. This report emphasizes the urgent need for the scientific community to revitalize its commitment to the long-term goal of malaria eradication, while also working to prevent malaria and improve the care of patients and populations who will continue to bear the burden of malaria until eradication is achieved. The 2019 Gordon Conference on Malaria will present cutting-edge clinical and translational research that strives to improve patient outcomes, decrease the malaria burden in populations, and accelerate elimination efforts. Aiming for breadth and depth to stimulate interactions between clinicians, scientists, public health professionals and policymakers with diverse expertise and geographic representation, the Conference speakers are expected to share unpublished advances in the pathophysiology and treatment of malaria, drug resistance and drug development, basic immunology, vaccine development, mosquito vector control, and the genetic epidemiology and surveillance of the parasite and vector. The Conference will bring together investigators at the forefront of their fields and will provide opportunities for junior scientists and graduate students to present their work in poster format to exchange ideas with leaders in the field. Some poster presenters will be selected for short talks. The collegial atmosphere of this Conference, with programmed discussion sessions as well as opportunities for informal gatherings in the afternoons and evenings, provides an avenue for scientists from different disciplines to explore new research directions and develop cross-disciplinary collaborations. In 2019, the Malaria GRC will introduce the Power Hour. This informal session is an opportunity to discuss challenges women face in science and supports the professional growth of women by providing an open forum for dialogue and mentoring. The conference will be preceded by the Malaria Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) from June 29-30, 2019 targeted at graduate students, post-doctoral fellows and junior scientists.